


Sleeping Weather

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: After a summer without air conditioning, the boys are enjoying the cooler weather.  For the Autumn 221B Challenge prompt cooler weather.”





	Sleeping Weather

The air was crisp. Not cold mind you but comfortable, especially if you’d spent a hotter than average summer in London without air conditioning. Sherlock Holmes was hanging out of the sitting room window taking deep breaths and enjoying not sweating. He was also naked.

His husband, John Watson, wandered into the room at that moment, fresh from the shower. While he wasn’t surprised to see his spouse in the window, he had pointed out more then once that the neighbors didn’t need to know him that well. It did no good.

Clearing his throat, he said, “While I am very secure in our relationship, one does have to wonder about your exhibitionist tendencies.”

His husband pulled his head back in the window and said, “John! I am so glad of the weather change, I could dance!”

Moving to the kitchen for tea, John said, “Isn’t that some sort of pagan festival? Naked men dancing through the London streets?” No response from his spouse. He went on, “But I am too! No more excessive sweating! No more sweaty balls sticking to my leg! And it’s perfect sleeping weather!”

Sherlock practically danced into the kitchen. “But you know what else? I mean I’m thrilled there will be no more excessive ball sweat but beyond all that I get to wear my Belstaff!”


End file.
